Rapid Orbital Deployment Infantry
The Rapid Orbital Deployment Infantry ("RODS") are a specialised modular drop infantry of the Unified Solar Marine Core trained for orbital assault operations. The RODs is able to plan, coordinate, and execute battalion-size rapid assault operations capable of seizing key terrain in support of operational objectives, and is capable of working in austere environments with limited or degraded infrastructure such as ship to ship combat. These particular operations are conducted by highly mobile teams covering extensive distances and engaging enemy forces behind enemy lines. Its unique battlefield mobility and high level of training have kept it in the vanguard of Unified military combat forces in recent conflicts. Duties The RODs are trained to perform highly specialized, small scale, high-risk operations including: * Deep Ground Surveillance or Long Range Reconnaissance: Patrols in small groups, in uniform, usually far behind the enemy lines. While DGS units may direct air or artillery strikes against enemy positions, they strive to be unobserved, and have only self-defence, not DA, capability. Groups engaging in surveillance deep behind enemy lines, are commonly known as "Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols" or LRRP's. * Direct Action: Short-duration strikes and other small-scale offensive actions conducted as a special operation in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive environments and which employ specialised military capabilities to seize, destroy, capture, exploit, recover, or damage designated targets. Direct action differs from conventional offensive actions in the level of physical and political risk, operational techniques, and the degree of discriminate and precise use of force to achieve specific objectives. * Unconventional Warfare: Military and paramilitary operations, normally of long duration, predominantly conducted by indigenous or surrogate forces who are organized, trained, equipped, supported, and directed in varying degrees by an external source. It includes guerrilla warfare and other direct offensive, low visibility, covert, or clandestine operations, as well as the indirect activities of subversion, sabotage, intelligence gathering, escape and evasion. * Counter-Terrorism Operations: The response to terrorist threats and/or acts, both real and imputed. * Counter-Contraband Operations: Missions undertaking the recapturing of smuggled/stolen goods. * Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture: The recovery/medical treatment of friendly personnel in combat environments, as well as the capability of capturing high valued individuals and any equipment. However if mass assaults are not unheard of, and in actions such as the Siege of Exedor and Battle of Pauldron have proven brutally effective. Equipment List of Unified Solar Military Equipment Orbital Rated Ballistic Armour Anibesa Orbital Rated Ballistic Armour Type 5, or ORBA is the iconic hallmark of Rapid Orbital Deployment Droptroopers - the armour is vacuum-rated, capable of extravehicular activity for fifty minutes. While the ORBA's sensors and components have been updated over the years the main design remains almost untouched, speaking to the strength of the design. The ORBA finished in Black Absorption Material that reduces thermal and light traces. ORBA helmets contain additional Image Intensification and thermal cameras compared to standard issue Ballistic Dress Armour, and a higher grade filtration system to support operations in vacuum. Weapons Droptroopers have access to most of the weaponry used throughout the Unified Solar Military, regardless of branch of service, and change depending on the mission. Most common armaments include the Xi Lóng DK11A Assault Rifle, Ekidna Caseless MGA Light Machine Gun and the P4 Submachine Gun. All troopers upon induction are issued a Imbel EVP-5/SPECOPS Pistol (a variant of the standard Imbel EVP Pistol) and a Imbel Gladius Combat Knife. Soldiers of the 103rd Rapid Orbital Deployment Division forego the combat knife in favour of weapons was culturally or spiritually important to them. Examples include Gurkan Kukri, Turkistani Khanjar, Martian Rapier, and the Greek Xiphos. Vehicles Rapid Atmospheric Insertion Vehicle The Rapid Atmospheric Insertion Vehicle (abbreviated RAIV) is a tear-drop shaped pod made of Titanium-A, Lead Foil and coated with ceramic skin. The RAIV is the signature piece of equipment used by the droptroopers allowing them to deploy a fire team of 4 troopers.